Fickle Fame
by InuKag01234
Summary: inukag modern!AU InuYasha's just looking for a quiet beer in a not-so-quiet bar when a vaguely familiar girl sits next to him...


**I saw a post on Tumblr and completely blame it entirely.**

* * *

The fact that someone decided to sit down next to InuYasha did not phase him in the slightest.

It was a busy part of the bar, but not so busy he had to fight to keep his chair, like he was watching a couple of girls down the way decide to get to the hair-pulling stage over.

And the chair was empty anyway, his friend Miroku had finally managed to pick up the bartender he'd been swooning over for practically the last _year_ so the chair next to InuYasha was empty.

But not for long.

And the thing that _did_ spark his attention was the way she sat down immediately, and proceeded to turn up the collar of her coat and mutter the phrase 'dear _god_ help me please' as she attempted to hide behind the truely _towering_ man on the other side of her from the window beyond.

InuYasha looked at her for a long moment, this vague feeling of recognition brushing past him, then leaned back in his chair as casually as he could to peer through the window, where an unusually large number of people were milling around outside, looking confused. More than one of them had a camera around their necks.

The girl ordered a drink, then looked back at him, he must've been less subtle than he thought.

'Hey, Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?' She questioned quietly, doing up her long coat a little tighter.

'Who you callin' Legolas?' He shot back. 'There's a bunch of people outside looking like their Christmas turkey up and ran away on them. Dunno what their problem is. Why?'

'Oh, uh, no reason. Just wondering. Thanks.' She turned her attention to the bar countertop, almost as if willing herself to shrink and disappear.

'What, are those guys bothering you or something?' He questioned shortly. And if they were outside already, he'd hardly have to take it outside _again_.

'No!' She said far too quickly, before shutting down her reactions again. 'No, everything's fine.'

'Right, well,' He checked around the mountain-man again, 'some of them are moving off, but there's still a lot hanging around.' He swilled the remainder of his beer for a moment. 'Are you sure you don't need any help?'

She shook her head soundly. 'Nope. I'm fine. Perfectly, stupendously, unspeakably fine.'

He shrugged his shoulders as easily as he could manage. 'Your funeral.'

'No kidding.' She muttered, before slamming a hand over her mouth, and once again returning her attention to the countertop, attempting to pass off the odd movment by running her fingers through her long, dark hair.

Her own beer appeared before her kudos of the bartender, and she sipped quietly, before something triggered in InuYasha's head.

'Hang on, you're,' he blinked at her, and her head snapped around to meet his gaze. 'You're that chick from, hell,' he snapped his fingers impatiently, attempting to remember her face, 'that movie, uh,'

She smiled too sweetly at him, and it set his teeth on edge.

'I remember now, you're that lawyer chick from _Mountain Moving_ , that action flick, right?' He noted the glare as confirmation. 'That was a pretty good movie, you kicked ass. Kagome Higurashi, right?' He didn't even feel the need to add the other list of movies he'd seen her in. No wonder there was a tonne of reporters outside.

'Damn,' she said, moving to stand again, until he rested a hand on her shoulder.

'Hang on, some of those reporter guys are coming in.' He noted, and she froze, before slumping into her seat again.

'Fine.' She said, resting her elbow on the counter and her chin on her palm pointedly, before looking back at him. 'So what do you want out of it.'

He opened his mouth but thought better of the words. 'I just wanna finish my beer in peace, and not get thrown out of a pub for destruction of cameras-ahem, property.' He raised his half-empty glass solemnly.

'Huh,' she smiled at him, and it wasn't even sickly sweet like the one before. This one was, nice.

Behind them, the guy with the obnoxiously large camera lens surveyed the bar, eyeing the girls that security was in the process of pulling apart. InuYasha glanced back at him, then at the girl next to him, pressing a finger to his lips.

She pressed her lips together, and was fighting down a slightly mischievous grin, before covering it by taking a drink.

The guy moved on slightly, so that he was out of earshot, and Kagome Higurashi sighed in relief.

'He's from the _Weekly Scoop,_ ' she clarified.

'What, the tool with the overcompensating camera?'

Kagome nearly choked on her drink at that, he had to lean over and slap her back a few times before she could breathe again. 'My god you're right.' She managed, before bursting into a startled sort of laughter. 'You know I get interviews from that guy? I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again,'

He grinned back at her, before glancing back at the searching reporter again.

'Hey there's a super drunk chick who nearly got thrown out about two seconds ago by security hitting on him.' He commented, also noticing more than one reporter unhook cameras from various appendages tiredly and start moving towards the bar entrance in a defeated way. 'Shit I think more of your reporter friends are coming in.'

'Shit,' she agreed. 'Is there time to escape?'

He shook his head, as the door opened. 'Nope. You're screwed. How come you're hiding?'

'I just needed a night off.' She slumped slightly, and he shrugged again.

'Eh, don't we all. Hang on, I've got a plan to get us out.' He leaned closer and around the actress, who leant back uncomfortably before realizing his intentions, and grabbing a straw from the dispenser in front of the enormous guy.

Who chose that moment to see who the hot girl was who'd sat down next to him.

 _'Ohmygod,_ you're Agent Wright from-' He'd started, before catching the eye of the white haired guy to the right of the girl, and cutting himself off.

The white-haired fellow in question only then continued his movement of reaching over the bar to grab an ice cube from the dispenser pile, and popping it into his mouth for a moment.

'What _are_ you doing?' Kagome questioned suspiciously, and he held up a halting finger to her, crunching on the ice.

He then peered down the bar again, before taking aim, and shooting something small and very, very cold straight down the back of a certain girls dress.

The reaction was immediate.

She shrieked in surprise right into the reporters shocked face, her fingers desperately trying to find the ice that had already melted against her warm skin, leaving nothing but a freezing trickle down her spine.

She then turned, and immediately slapped the girl behind her, who conveniently was the girl whom didn't seem to be especially sharing in the manner of bar stools in the past.

And that's when the all-out, all-or-nothing catfight started.

With the helpless _Weekly Scoop_ reporter caught dead-smack in the middle, as well as the several others caught conveniently on the other side.

So with these two girls attempting to both rip each others clothes off (and decidedly not quite in a sexy way), InuYasha and the actress Kagome took their leave in the confusion.

They hurried through the door as casually as they could, past the crowd outside who was busy trying to see what the confusion was _inside_ , and before they knew it, the couple was free and clear on the next block down.

They looked at each other.

'So did you _really_ do that stunt where you're protecting your client, and turn around and break your attacker's nose?'

She grinned back at him. 'The actor was a chauvinistic pig, just before filming he told me to give it my best shot and try not to break a nail.'

He blinked at her for a second.

'The directors didn't find out that I'd broken his nose for real-zies until after they'd approved it.' She smiled innocently.

He grinned back. 'That-a-girl.'

They stared at each other again.

'So why where you alone?' She questioned. 'I mean, you're not just looking to pick me up, right?'

He blanched slightly. 'No! Uh, my friend finally convinced the girl behind the bar to go for a coffee with him. So he left.'

They stared a moment longer.

'You know,' he started, 'there's this burger place down the street that serves beer, and those reporters are giving up so they'd never look for you,'

She smiled. 'That sounds fantastic.'


End file.
